The Legend of Naruto
by Kitsune2208
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya karena tidak punya cakra. Tetapi di dalam tubuh Naruto terdapat kekuatan besar yang melebihi kekuatan jinchuriki Kyuubi. Dengan kekuatan itu, apakah Naruto akan membawa perdamaian atau kehancuran? Warning: OverPower!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Jinchuriki!Naruto, OOC, dll.
1. chapter 1

**The Legend of Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure, Family, dan lain-lain**

 **Warning: OverPower!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru,Jinchuriki!Naru, OOC, dan lain-lain**

 **Summary: Naruto anak yang dibaikan oleh ayahnya karena tidak mempunyai cakra.Tetapi di dalam tubuh Naruto terdapat kekuatan besar yang melebihi jinchuriki Kyuubi. Dengan kekuatan itu, apakah Naruto akan membawa perdamaian atau kehancuran?**

 **Naruto X (...)**

Bukit Hokage

Disebuah desa yang bernama Konohagakure atau yang berarti Desa Daun Tersembunyi, terdapat seorang anak yang duduk di atas bukit hokage urutan yang ketiga. Dia mempunyai ciri-ciri berumur sekitar 6-7 tahun, berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit sedikit pucat dan mempunyai mata yang berwarna biru. Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto(disini Naruto nggak punya kumis kucing), dia saat ini bersama dengan kakek yang sudah bau tanah#plak, maksudnya kakek yang sudah berumur setengah abad lebih. Kakek itu bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi a.k.a Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kehidupanmu di akademi? Tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba,"Seperti biasa, membosankan sekali! Disana Naru juga tidak punya banyak teman seperti Menma." Jawab Naruto. Sabar ya, Naruto-kun!! Bagaimana kalau memiliki? Apakah Naruto-kun sudah memiliki teman?" ucap Hiruzen. "Sudah!!! Yah, walaupun masih bisa dihitung jari,tapi Naru senang memiliki teman seperti Menma." Ucap Naruto dengan gembira. Setelah itu merekapun berdiam diri dan merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Tadaima!!!" "Okaerii!!"

"Oh, Naru-chan,sudah pulang? Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah a.k.a Kushina. "Mou, sudah berapa kali Naru bilang, Naru itu nggak mau kalau dipanggil pake suffix chan, Naru kan bukan anak perempuan!!"Ucap Naruto dengan kesal."Hihihi, tapi Naru kan imut, jadi pantes kalo dipanggil pake suffix chan."Ucap Kushina."Ah, sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Menma?"Tanya Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan."Dia sekarang sedang berlatih bersama ayahmu di taman belakang rumah."Jawab Kushina."Kaa-chan,kapan ya aku bisa berlatih juga seperti Menma?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedih."Yang sabar ya Naruto, berdoa saja semoga ayahmu bisa cepat sadar."Ucah Kushina dengan sedih.

Naruto itu adalah anak yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya, karena menganggap Menma sebagai anak yang diramalkan. Tetapi walaupun begitu, ibu dan adik laki-lakinya a.k.a Menma tidak mengabaikannya malah menyayanginya. 5 tahun yang lalu, pada saat Menma lahir Kyuubi terlepas,hingga harus disegel ke dalam tubuhnya dengan Hakke Fuin.tetapi dikarenakan kekuatan Kyuubi terlalu besar, i hanya setengah bagian Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, setengahnya lagi ditarik kembali oleh jinchuriki Kyuubi sebelumnya yaitu Kushina. Sehingga Kushina dapat bertahan hidup. Setelah 3 tahun kemudian Jiraiya yang notabene gurunya Minato menyampaikan ramalan oleh tetua katak yang meramalkan bahwa salah satu dari anak Minato akan membawa kedamaian atau membawa kehancuran,tergantung bagaimana mengajarinya. Setelah itu, Minato langsung menyimpulkan bahwa anak tersebut adalah Menma karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat Kyuubi. Maka dari itu Minato mengabaikan Naruto.

Pada saat makan malam,Minato mengusir Naruto dari rumah,"Naruto, sebaiknya kamu pergi darii rumah ini, kamu hanya akan menghambat pertumbuhan Menma jika masih tinggal di rumah ini."Ucap Minato."Tunggu Minato, kenapa kamu memutuskan hal itu sesuka hatimu,haa??!!!Ucap Kushina dengan marah."Kushina,kamu jangan membela Naruto,kamu harusnya mendukung aku karena, dengan tidak adanya Naruto di rumah, Menma akan berkembang lebih pesat.Naruto, ini kunci apartemenmu."Ucap Minato.Setelah itu,Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya dan berkemas sambil menangis."Naruto, Kaa-chan akan pergi bersamamu, jadi jangan menangis,ya!"Ucap Kushina sambil merangkul Naruto dari belakang."Tetapi jika Kaa-chan ikut dengan Naru, Tou-chan dan Menma bagaimana?"Tanya Naruto sambil menangis sesenggukan."Tenang saja,nanti Kaa-chan akan membuat chi-bunshin yang sudah Kaa-chan tanami Fuinjutsu, jadi tidak akan ketahuan kalau Kaa-chan ikut dengan Naru, Oke ayo berkemas dengan cepat!!"Ucap Kushina dengan semangat.setelah itu,mereka pun pergi ke apartemen Naruto. Apartemen Naruto tersebut hanya memiliki 1 tempat tidur jadi mereka pun tidur bersama.

Mindscape Naruto

 **"Grrr, akhirnya kau datang juga, bocah!!"Ucap sesosok makhluk yang berada di kegelapan**

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto. **"Namaku adalah Juubi dan sekarang kau di dalam alam bawah sadarmu." Jawab sesosok makhluk tersebut yang ternyata adalah Juubi. Dia berukuran besar, besarnya melebihi ukuran kyuubi dan berbentuk seperti singa tetapi mempunyai bulu berwarna hitam dan berekor sepuluh.** "Kenapa aku bisa disini dan kenapa juga kau bisa disini?" Tanya Naruto kembali. " **Aku juga tidak tahu,bocah. Seingatku aku hampir disegel oleh dua orang sialan itu,tapi pada saat aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di tempat ini, mungkin aku bereinkarnasi ke dalam tubuhmu." Jawab Juubi**."Oh begitu, lalu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"Tanya Naruto. **"Aku yang menarikmu bocah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak adanya cakra dalm dirimu karena aku berada di sini bocah. Setelah aku berada di sini cakra yang kukeluarkan terlalu besar sehingga aku terpaksa menutup titik tenketsumu agar kamu tidak meledak."Jawab Juubi.** "APA??!!! Jadi selama ini titik tenketsuku tertutup sehingga cakraku tidak keluar karena kau, ah ya sudahlah, jadi bisakah kamu membuka kembali titik tenketsuku sehingga aku bisa mempunyai cakra kembali?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Kalau soal itu, maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa."Jawab Juubi.** "APA??!!! Jadi aku akan selamanya tidak punya cakra." Ucap Naruto dengan sedih. **"Jangan khawatir bocah, aku punya solusinya."Ucap Juubi.** "Apa itu??!!" Tanya Naruto dengan cepat. "Santai bocah, solusinya adalah kamu **harus pergi ke desa uzushiogakure dan menemukan 4 kuchiyose penjaga empat arah mata angin di sana, dan selain itu, kamu harus mendapatkan kontrak dari mereka. Mereka dapat membuka titik tenketsumu."Jelas Juubi panjang lebar.** "Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku harus meminta izin dulu kepada kaa-chan."Ucap Naruto.

Keesokan harinya

"Kaa-chan bolehkah Naru pergi ke desa Uzushiogakure?"Tanya Naruto. "APA?! Kamu mau apa di sana Naru-chan, perjalanan ke sana kan bahaya, bagaimana kalau kau dirampok dan dibunuh saat perjalanan ke sana Naru-chan, haa?!!Bentak Khusina. "Tapi Naru ke sana ingin membuka titik tenketsu Naru agar bisa mempunyai cakra, Naru melakukan ini karena Naru ingin melindungi Kaa-chan dan Menma."Ucap Naruto. "Hah? Kamu ingin membuka titik tenketsumu agar mempunyai cakra? Berarti kamu tidak punya cakra karena titik tenketsumu tertutup? Tapi walaupun begitu kamu tidak boleh kesana!!"Ucap Khusina. "Ayolah Kaa-chan aku kan juga ingin punya cakra seperti Menma." Rengek Naruto. "Ya sudahlah,tapi kaa-chan akan ikut ke sana, jadi kaa-chan dapat melindungimu, OKE."Ucap Khusina. "HAH?!! Ya sudahlah, yang penting Naru bisa pergi ke sana, Arigatou Kaa-chan."Ucap Naruto bahagia. "Doitashimasita, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kantor hokage kita harus minta ijin ke Tou-chanmu agar bisa pergi ke sana."Ucap Khusina. "Baiklah, tapi apakah Tou-chan akan mengijinkan Naru pergi?" Tanya Naruto. "Jangan khawatir Naru-chan, Serahkan kepada Kaa-chanmu ini."Ucap Khusina dengn Rasa percaya diri.

Kantor Hokage

"Tok" "Tok" "Tok"

"Masuk!!" Ucap Minato. "Ohayou anata, apakah kau sedang sibuk??"Ucap Khusina setelah masuk ke dalam ruang hokage. "Oh. Khusina, aku kira siapa. Tidak kok, jadi ada apa kamu sampai repot-repot kemari?" Tanya Minato. "Aku ingin mengirimkan bento untukmu dan sekalian aku ingin meminta ijin pergi ke desa Uzushiogakure." Ucap Khusina.

"APAAA???!!!!"

TBC

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya


	2. chapter 2

**The Legend of Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure, Family, dan lain-lain** **Rating: T atau lebih**

 **Warning: OverPower!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Jinchuriki!Naru, OOC, dan lain-lain**

 **Summary:Naruto adalah anak yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya karena tidak punya cakra. Tetapi di dalam tubuhnya terdapat kekuatan besar yang melebihi kekuatan jinchuriki Kyuubi. Dengan kekuatan itu, apakah Naruto akan membawa perdamaian atau kehancuran?**

 **Naruto x (...)**

Suasana Pagi pada hari ini sangatlah indah, cuacanya pun cerah, tidak ada setitik awan mendung yang dapat menutupi sang raja siang. Begitu pula di sebuah desa yang bernama desa Konohagakure, pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan.Beberapa dari mereka sedang hinggap di gedung yang terdapat huruf kanji "Api",gedung tersebut adalah kantor hokage. Burung-burung itu pun kembali berkicau seakan sedang menyanyikan lagu dangdut(?). Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama,karena terdapat sebuah teriakan yang membuat burung-burung itu terbang ketakutan.

"APAAA??!!!!"

Teriakan tersebut menyebabkan bumi dan langit bergetar, seperti sebuah pertanda bahwa akan ada bencana yang besar **#Lupakan**.Setelah teriakan tersebut sudah mereda, datanglah teriakan yang lebih besar dari tadi.

"Minato, kalau kaget jangan pakai teriak-teriak segala, kau mau membuatku tuli,haa?!"Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah seperti darah a.k.a Khusina kepada suami tercintanya yang berambut kuning kaya t*hi.

"Ampun Khusina, tapi mau apa kamu ke Uzushiogakure, bukankah desa itu sekarang hanya berupa reruntuhan?"Tanya Minato setelah mendapat amukan Khusina.

"Emang salah ya seseorang mau melihat kampung halamannya? Aku kan Cuma mau pulang kampung."Ucap Khusina ketus.

"Ya,Tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi kan kamu tahu kalau perjalanan dari sini ke sana memakan waktu 4 hari, dan berbahaya kalau sendirian ke sana."Ucap Minato

"Memang siapa bilang kalau aku ke sana sendiri, aku kan bersama Naruto. Aku ingin memperlihatkan desa lama ibunya."Ucap Khusina

"Apa?! Kau mau mengajak Naruto ke sana, kenapa kamu membawa aib itu,bukankah dia hanya akan membawa beban kepadamu?Kalau mau mengajak seseorang, ajaklah Menma." Ucap Minato denan sedikit menghina tokoh utama kita. Setelah itu, hawa di ruangan hokage mendadak dingin dan terlihat seperti ada seorang iblis yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

 **"Tarik kembali ucapanmu Minato, atau ruangan hokage ini akan kuhancurkan beserta dokumen-dokumennya."** Ucap Khusina dengan suara beratnya.

"Khu-Khusina-Sama, tolong jangan hancurkan ruangan ini, oke-oke aku ijinkan kamu pergi ke Uzushiogakure tapi dengan syarat, Kakashi akan ikut denganmu."Ucap Minato disertai keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Oke!! Aku tidak keberatan, dan soal mengajak Menma, apa boleh aku mengajaknya. Dia tidak ada jadwal berlatih?"Ucap Khusina

"Tidak apa-apa, Menma tidak ada jadwal berlatih selama beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi ajaklah dia, entah kenapa setelah Naruto aku usir dia sedikit murung dan tidak konsentrasi dalam latihannya.Mungkin dia ingin sedikit liburan."Ucap Minato.

"Oke!! Ya udah aku pulang dulu aku ingin berkemas dulu. Aku ingin pergi besok,jadi selama beberapa hari ke depan kamu masak sendiri ya!!"Ucap Khusina

"Ha'i, Khusina-sama."Ucap Minato pasrah.

Setelah Khusina keluar dari ruang hokage, dia pun bergegas kembali ke apartemen Naruto untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada Naruto. Tetapi di tengah perjalanannya,dia ingat bahwa chi-bunshinnya masih di rumah Minato, maka dia pun memerintahkan chi-bunshinnya untuk berkemas dan memberitahukan Menma tentang hal ini.

"Tok" "Tok" "Tok"

Cklek

"Tadaima" "Okaeri"

"Ah, Okaa-chan, bagaimana?"Ucap Naruto tidak sabar.

"Sayang sekali Naruto..."Ucap Khusina sedih.

Mendengar ucapan Khusina, Naruto pun merasa sedih.

"Kita diijinkan tapi harus dikawal oleh Kakashi. Tidak apa-apa kan Naru-chan?"Ucap Khusina.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan!!! Yatta, kita bisa pergi!!" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Oke, kita harus berkemas dahulu buat besok!!" Ucap Khusina.

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat '45

Malam itu pun Naruto dan Khusina berkemas-kemas untuk perjalanan mereka esok hari. Setelah selesai, mereka pun segera tidur agar besok tidak kesiangan.

Keesokan harinya

Pagi harinya, Naruto dan Khusina sudah berada di gerbang masuk Konohagakure. Mereka menunggu seseorang,tidak,maksudku 2 orang yang ingin mengikuti perjalanan mereka ke Uzushiogakure. Sudah 15 menit mereka menunggu, tetapi orang yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang juga. Hal itu membuat mereka marah dan ingin membunuh 2 orang itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat anak kecil yang terlihat berumur 5 tahun, berambut merah, dan mempunyai wajah yang mirip Naruto, tetapi di setiap sisi pipinya terdapat 3 garis seperti kumis kucing a.k.a Menma dan di belakangnya diikuti oleh chi-bunshin Khusina.

"Kaa-chan, Nii-chan, maaf sudah terlambat." Teriak Menma setelah sampai di depan Khusina dan Naruto.

Pletak Pletak

Suara 2 jitakan tersebut diakibatkan oleh Khusina dan Naruto yang masing-masing memukul targetnya masing-masing. Khusina menjitak Chi-bunshinnya, sedangkan Naruto menjitak Menma.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"Bentak Khusina kepada dua orang yang terlambat itu.

"Maaf bos, Menma lama sekali dalam mengemas barang-barangnya." Jelas Chi-bhunsin Khusina.

"HEI!!! Kenapa hanya aku yag disalahkan,selain itu, bukankah Kakashi no ossan belum datang juga." Teriak Menma tidak terima.

"Betul juga, kemana si ubanan itu pergi?!!" Tanya Khusina geram.

15 menit kemudian

Booft

"Halo semua!!!" Sapa seseorang yang menggunakan masker dan berambut putih a.k.a Kakashi.

Buagh

Duar

"Kakashi, kenapa kau lama sekali???!!!" Bentak Khusina kepada Kakashi setelah dia mengirim bogem mentahnya kepada orang malang itu.

"Adu-duh,Maaf semuanya, aku tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kemat-... eh maksudku kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi dengan santainya, padahal di kepalanya bertengger benjol sebesar bola tenis.

"Jangan banyak alasan!!! Kamu pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu Kakashi, setengah jam tau!!" Bentak Khusina lagi.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, daripada ribut-ribut kita pergi saja sekarang, sebelum terlalu siang." Ucap seseorang di samping Khusina yaitu Naruto.

"Oke, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini Kakashi, tapi ingat kalau hal ini terulang kembali,aku akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit." Ancam Khusina kepada terdakwa pada kasus ini yaitu Kakashi.

Setelah beberapa keributan itu, akhirnya Naruto dan lainnya mulai pergi ke desa Uzushiogakure. Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol dengan Menma, sedangkan kushina dan kakashi menjaga dua anak tersebut dari marabahaya yang selalu mengincar mereka. Oh, jika kalian bingung dengan keberadaan Chi-bunshin Khusina,dia sekarang berada di apartemen Naruto, kenapa dia ada di sana? Ternyata dia ditugaskan Khusina untuk merawat apartemen Naruto selagi mereka pergi.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, malam pun akhirnya tiba, mereka pun memutuskan berkemah dihutan agar tidak mudah diketahui oleh ninja-ninja yang mungkin akan menemukan mereka. Tugas jaga pada malam itu dibagi dua,yaitu Setengah malam akan dijaga khusina, sedangkan setengah malam akan dijaga kakashi.

Keesokan harinya

"Naruto, Menma, bangun! Sudah pagi!" Teriak Khusina membangunkan Naruto dan Menma.

"Hm, 5 menit lagi!" Ucap Naruto dan Menma bersamaan.

Bletak Bletak

"Bangun,Naruto, Menma, atau kalian akan kulempar ke sungai!!" Teriak Khusina mengancam mereke berdua.

"Baik-baik Okaa-sama, kami bangun." Ucap Naruto dan Menma bersamaan kembali.

"Oke, karena kalian sudah bangun,ayo segera mandi di sungai dan sarapan bersama,ayo cepat." Perintah Khusina.

"Baik, Okaa-sama." Ucap Naruto dan Menma sambil hormat ala militer.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sudah selesai mandi dan sarapan.setelah itu, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Uzushiogakure. Dalam perjalanan mereka, tidak ada kendala hingga menimbulkan keheranan bagi Khusina dan Kakashi.

"Hei Kakashi,apakah kau tidak merasa perjalanan ini terlalu lancar?" Tanya Khusina kepada Kakashi.

"Iya, Khusina-nee, aku rasa perjalanan ini terlalu lancar,tapi mungkin di depan sana ada semacam jebakan, jadi kita harus selalu waspada Khusina-nee!" Ucap Kakashi.

Hari pun semakin siang dan tidak ada yang terjadi kepada mereka,sehingga Naruto dan Menma mengendurkan kewaspadaan mereka,tidak hanya mereka.Kakashi dan Khusina pun sedikit mengendurkan kewaspadaan mereka,sehingga sebuah tragedi pun terjadi.

Srek Srek

Wush

Grep

"Aaakh, Kaa-san, Kakashi nii-san,tolong!" Teriak Naruto. Naruto berteriak bukan karena alasan, itu karena dia diculik oleh missing-nin yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto!! Kakashi, tolong jaga Menma! Aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto." Ucap Khusina.

"Khukhukhu, tidak semudah itu."Ucap seseorang. Dia adalah teman Missing-nin yag sudah menculik Naruto. Dia muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Menma, Khusina dan Kakashi. Dan temannya tidak hanya 1 tetapi 6 orang missing-nin.

"Cih, ini akan merepotkan, kita harus segera mengalahkan mereka semua untuk menyelamatkan Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil menyusun handseal.

 **Fire Release : Fire Ball**

Kakashi pun memuntahkan sebuah bola api yang besar kepada 6 orang missing-nin tersebut.

"A-apa?" Semua missing-nin kaget dengan serangan dadakan yang ukurannya sangat besar. Setelah itu, mereka pun buru-buru menghindari jurus Kakashi tersebut, tetapi yang lolos hanya 3 orang, sehingga 3 orang lainnya terkena jurus tersebut dan menjadi mayat gosong.

"A-a-a-a-a" Ucap Menma dengan terbata. Hal itu disebabkan karena dia baru pertama kali melihat seseorang yang dibunuh.

"Tenanglah Menma, mereka itu orang jahat yang telah menculik Nii-sanmu, jadi mereka tidak perlu dikasihani." Ucap Khusina sedikit keras, karena mengkhawatirkan Menma. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang telah diculik.

"B-baiklah, Kaa-san. Aku juga akan membantu mengalahkan mereka." Ucap Menma setelah dia tenang kembali.

"Itu tidak usah Menma, aku sudah mengikat mereka, jadi jangan repot-repot."Ucap Khusina.dan ternyata 3 orang missing nin tersebut sudah diikat Khusina dengan rantai chakranya.

"Jadi, para missing-nin yang tercela, kenapa kalian menyerang kami dan menculik salah satu dari kami?" Tanya Kakashi di depan salah satu missing-nin yang terikat.

"Cih, daripada kalian mengintrogasiku,lebih baik kalian segera menyelamatkan bocah itu. Kalau kalian tidak cepat, mungkin teman kami sudah membunuh bocah itu. Hahaha-aaakh." Ucapan Missing-nin tersebut terpotong karena sudah terbunuh oleh rantai-chakra Khusina.

" Awas kau! Kau akan menyesal kalau membunuh anakku yang tercinta." Ucap Khusina marah dan dia pun langsung menuju tempat Naruto.

Sementara itu

"Aaaakh,lepaskan aku!" ucap Naruto.

"Diam bocah atau kubunuh kau!!" Teriak Misiing-nin tersebut

Setelah beberapa saat,missing-nin tersebut turun dan melempar Naruto ke pohon yang ada di depannya.

Buaagh

Ohok

"Cih, semoga Kaa-chan dan Kakashi nii-san segera datang atau dia akan benar-benar membunuhku, Juubi, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa apa-apa."** Ucap Juubi penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa Juubi, itu bukan salahmu. Ini salahku, karena terlalu lemah."Ucap Naruto.

"Khekhe, jangan takut bocah, aku akan membunuhmu secepatnya sehingga kau tidak akan merasa sakit. Soalnya, aku sedang buru-buru, setelah membunuhmu aku juga harus membunuh teman-temanmu."Ucap Missing-nin tersebut.

"Apa?! Kau akan membunuh kaa-chan dan Menma, jangan bercanda! Apa untungnya jika kau membunuh mereka?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada marah.

"Oh, keuntungan buatku ya? Banyak! Karena kalau aku bisa membunuh istri dan putra Yondaime Hokage, mungkin aku akan diberikan uang yang banyak dari pasar gelap, hehe. Jadi, SAYONARA!!"Ucap Missing-nin sambil mengayunkan kunai yang ada di tangannya.

Sring

Buagh

Ohok

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku terpental?" Ucap Missing nin tersebut kebingungan.

 **"Jangan pernah menyentuh Kaa-chan dan Menma dengan tangan kotormu itu!"** Ucap Naruto.

Sekarang ini, Naruto sedang berdiri di depan missing nin tersebut dengan penampilan yag mengerikan. Kuku tangannya memanjang sehingga menjadi cakar yang dapat mengoyak tubuh manusia dan rambut pirangnya memanjang hingga ke punggung dan matanya menjadi berwarna kuning seperti mata singa.

 **"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah jalur cakranya sedang tertutup."** Ucap Juubi keheranan.

 **"Kau akan membayar semua perlakuanmu.kau akan kubunuh dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, bersiaplah."** Ucap Naruto marah.

Grrr

"Hii! Sebenarnya kamu ini apa? Monster?" Ucap Missing-nin itu ketakutan. Tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu, Naruto melesat ke arah missing nin itu dalam kecepatan tinggi sehingga missing nin tersebut tidak bisa melihatnya. Dalam sekejap Naruto berada di depan missing-nin itu dan menyerangnya dengan kukunya yang tajam.

Jrash

"Argh!!" Teriak missing nin itu kesakitan.

Greb

 **"Jangan harap kamu akan mati dengan mudah. Inilah balasan jika kamu macam-macam dengan keluargaku!"** Teriak Naruto sambil menusukkan kukunya yang tajam ke tubuh missing nin yang sudah sekarat itu.

Jlebbb

"ARGH! Ampun! Jangan sakiti aku lagi! Bunuh aku saja!" Ucap missing nin itu.

 **"Oh! Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu, tapi setelah aku memotong kedua kaki dan tanganmu, jadi bersiaplah."** Ucap Naruto disertai dengan seringaian yang menakutkan.

Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash.

"Argh! Argh! Argh! ARGH!" Teriakan missing-nin tersebut semakin kencang karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

 **" Sayonara, Missing nin-san."** Ucap Naruto sambil memenggal kepala missing-nin tersebut. Setelah memenggalnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto limbung dan jatuh ke tanah.

5 menit kemudian

Tap

"Naruto!" Teriak Khusina memanggil Naruto, setelah beberapa saat dia melihat Naruto yang berlumurkan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"NARUTO!!" Teriak Khusina dan berlari ke arah Naruto, setelah sampai dia terkejut karena ada mayat yang tubuhnya sudah tidak lengkap di samping Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mayat siapa ini, apakah missing nin tadi, jika iya, siapa yang membunuhnya? Tidak mungkin kalau yang membunuhnya adalah Naruto." Ucap Khusina keheranan.

"Khusina-nee, bagaimana Naruto? Astaga! Aku tahu kalau kau sedang marah,tapi tidak harus membunuhnya sampai seperti ini kan? Lihat Menma jadi ketakutan." Ucap Kakashi setelah melihat mayat yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya. Daripada itu,kita harus menyembuhkan Naruto terlebih dahulu." Ucap Khusina. Setelah itu,mereka pun mencari tempat persinggahan sementara di hutan tersebut.

Sementara itu di dalam mindscape Naruto

"Aku membunuh! Aku membunuh! Aku membunuh!" Ucap Naruto berulang-ulang.

 **"Tenang saja, Naruto! Kesadaranmu tadi diambil oleh sisi gelapmu atau biasa disebut Yami. Selain itu, kalau kau tadi tidak membunuhnya Kaa-sanmu dan Otoutomu akan terbunuh. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah."** Ucap Juubi menenangkan.

"Baiklah, Arigato Juubi, benar katamu, jika aku tidak membunuhnya, dia akan membunuh Kaa-san dan Menma." Ucap Naruto.

 **"Baiklah, karena kau sudah tenang. Saatnya serius! Bagaimana bentuk fisikmu bisa berubah menjadi mirip dengan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu?"** Ucap Juubi keheranan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu emosiku meledak dan tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa panas. Setelah itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Naruto.

 **"Anehnya lagi, kekuatanmu tadi tidak menggunakan cakra, bukankah jalur cakramu masih tertutup. Jadi, tidak mungkin kalau kekuatan tadi menggunakan cakra. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"** Ucap Juubi.

 **"Oh, itu bukan cakra, tapi itu merupakan kekuatan alami dari wadah monster ini."**

 **"Oh begitu ya!"**

"Oh, begitu!"

 **"Eh?"/** "Eh?"

"Siapa yang tadi berbicara?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Aku yang berbicara."** Ucap sosok ya berada di kegelapan.

"SIAPA KAU?'' Teriak Naruto.

 **"Aku? Oh, Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku."** Ucap sosok tersebut. Setelah itu, sosok tersebut pun berjalan ke depan dan terlihatlah rupa dari sosok tersebut.

"A-APA ?!"

 **"Kheh"**

 **TBC**

 **Halo! Kitsune-san sudah kembali. Maaf kalau updatenya lama, lagi masa ujian hehe. Dan untuk nama jutsunya, maaf kalau pakai bahasa inggris, aku nggak pandai bahasa Jepang hehe.** **Dan maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, soalnya aku nggak terlalu pandai buat cerita. Dan untuk perubahan Naruto, sudah dijelaskan bahwa itu kekuatan alami dari wadah monster itu.**

 **Dan saya minta saran untuk memberi nama monster yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Oke! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yang mungkin sedikit lama.**

 **Kitsune2208 out!**


End file.
